


Почти как в Красной шапочке

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Случайная встреча





	Почти как в Красной шапочке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018

Первое, что заметил Эйден — рубашка с таксами. Коричневыми, как болонка соседки, тетушки Богданы, и рыжими, как лисицы. Смешной и яркий принт привлек внимание, и лишь потом Эйден рассмотрел вальяжно развалившегося за столиком у окна мужчину. Залитого красно-золотым светом закатного солнца, светящегося будто изнутри. Червонное золото. Пиратское золото. Кровавое золото. Фантазия моментально унесла Эйдена в привычном направлении, рисуя перед глазами события, которых не было и никогда не могло быть.

Додумывая биографию незнакомца, Эйден не прекращал наблюдать. Но чем больше он присматривался, тем больше подвисал на загорелых руках, покрытых светлыми волосками, цепком пронзительном взгляде, то ли седых, то ли выжженных солнцем прямых волосах, острыми прядками спадающих на лицо, черты которого происходили как из-под скарпеля порывистого и нетерпеливого скульптора. Аж в пальцах закололо, так захотелось прикоснуться.

Руки тянулись выложить альбом из сумки, не глядя извлечь карандаш и перенести образ мужчины на бумагу. Передать пойманное мгновение. Успеть до того, как зайдет солнце. До того, как мужчина уйдет. Едва заметно набросать контуры и мягко обвести кончиком карандаша. А затем перевернуть страницу альбома и повторить. Потом еще и еще. Его хотелось вписать в новую историю — создать увлекательную новеллу или красивый роман, полный мистики и эротики. Откровенности и чувственности. 

Но что-то Эйдена останавливало. Некий пугающий ореол. Предостережение не допускать оплошностей. Не переступать черту. Не нарушать границы. Потому что — кто знает, что там за этими границами и чертами.

— Ты пялишься. 

Эйден вздрогнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Задумавшись, он упустил момент — его поймали с поличным. И загнали в плен темно-карих глаз, по цвету похожих на капли шоколада в меду. Поздно делать вид, что просто замечтался, лучше сразу сознаться.

— Я художник, рисую графические романы. А у тебя такой типаж, что я невольно…

— Залюбовался?

Даже слово правильное подобрал. И, кажется, его не задело излишнее внимание. Хотя на него люди чаще всего реагируют агрессивно.

— Найджел.

Он неслышно отодвинул стул и сел напротив Эйдена. Имя ему подходило. Нетипичное для Бухареста. Как и внешность. Как татуировка на его шее. Девушка в корсете и сетчатых чулках. Жестокость к женщинам? Или просто татуировка, эпатаж и вызов.

— Эйден.

— Американец?

— Да. Здесь проездом. Собираю материал и впечатления для новых историй.

— И тебя заинтересовал я?

— Да. 

— Это лестно. Покажешь мне свои романы?

Неловкое построение фраз или попытка склеить?

— У меня с собой ни одного нет.

Эйден пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся. Ему хотелось пояснить, что он не носит их с собой. И не пытается так завлечь к себе. И улыбается потому, что просто дружелюбный с теми, кто ему понравился. Но рядом с Найджелом Эйден будто попал под воздействие наркотиков. Тяжелых. Разрушающих и меняющих сознание. Потому что сам не понял, в какой момент забегаловка осталась позади вместе с малолюдной плохо освещенной улицей, а за спиной Эйдена тихо хлопнула дверь арендованной им квартиры.

Стоило ли хоть на секунду предположить о том, что Найджел заинтересовался романами? Скользнув взглядом по стопке книг на столе, он потянул руки к Эйдену. Странный человек с аурой дикого зверя заслонил собой окружающий мир, прижал к стене, обрубил все пути к отступлению, напал и не оставил выбора. Накрыл горячими губами приоткрытый рот Эйдена и разделил с ним привкус терпкого высокоградусного алкоголя.

Как волк из сказки про Красную шапочку. Беспощадный грозный разбойник с большой дороги. Сходство усилилось в тот момент, когда на пол с громким стуком упал пистолет.

— Мы же никому об этом не расскажем?

У Эйдена шумело в голове. Его глаза сами собой милосердно закрывались, отсекая неприглядную реальность. Не расскажем. Некому. И незачем. Ответить не получилось. Зато получилось кивнуть. Обвести пальцем его скулу и притянуть Найджела к себе для еще одного поцелуя.

Шумного. Властного. Эйден открывал рот, чтобы попросить Найджела стонать потише. Но тот не давал ему и слова произнести — клеймил поцелуями, срывал одежду, ласкал не нежничая, бросая Эйдена в водоворот противоречивых ощущений. И стонал. Мучительно, будто испытывал запретное наслаждение. Прихватывал зубами мочки ушей. Облизывал их кончиком языка.

«Бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие руки?»

Крупные. Сильные. Но при этом не массивные. Словно созданные, чтобы, придерживая за бедро, въехать двумя пальцами между ягодиц. И можно даже не растягивать. Просто разрешить Эйдену насаживаться, выгибаться, стукаясь затылком в стену. И прикусывать губы от наслаждения.

«Бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие уши?»

Не большие. Обычные. Но чуткие. Улавливающие каждый неровный вздох. Каждый стон и вскрик. 

«Бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие глаза?»

А это для того, чтобы вынуть душу взглядом, высосать ее всю, как вампир. Как оборотень. Как лугару. 

«Бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие зубы?»

Чтобы с почти звериным рычанием оставлять следы на бледной коже. Красные. Припухшие. Метки зверя на теле жертвы. 

— Найджел, тише! Соседи услышат!

Но кто бы его послушал.

«Бабушка, почему…»

Чтобы проглотить целиком, не прожевывая.

Небрезгливый. Опасный. Получеловек-полумонстр. Да, им когда-то поклонялись. Их увековечивали в картинах, фресках, витражах. Но от этого они не переставали быть монстрами.

— Когда я утром открою глаза — тебя уже не будет?

Кончивший Найджел, заляпанный спермой Эйдена, смотрел расслабленно-удовлетворенно. Сыто. Разве что не облизывался.

— Утром и узнаем.


End file.
